Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Many modern devices utilize computing devices and related software for their operation. From time to time, and for a variety of reasons, the related software may be updated after purchase and installation of such devices. The related software can be updated using one or more software “patches” or updates that can be applied to a source image, or un-updated version of the related software. When the patches are applied on the device, the source image is transformed into the target image, which includes fixes and/or new features not present in the original source image. Patches can be provided using a variety of techniques, including downloading from a software provider's website, using off-line storage holding the patches (e.g., flash drives, CDs, magnetic media), and/or via data entry of commands and/or portions of the related software.